


DND X.HP

by Masema Productions (Masema)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masema/pseuds/Masema%20Productions
Summary: This is a look as to a what would happen if Harry Potter was raised by a bunch of spell casters in the Pathfinder universe. Canon is ignored when convenient. Written for NaNoWriMo.





	1. The Adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Itachi, Is That A Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430913) by Spoonandjohn. 
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Natural 20](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432254) by Sir Poley. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry is adopted

 

**_Masema Productions Proudly Presents_**

**_DND X.HP_ **

* * *

  _The thirty-first of Lamashan, year nine hundred and eighty-one of the third era_

 

 "I'm not saying that it's a bad idea, but that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"You only say that it's dumb because you didn't think of it."

Kei rubbed the bridge of his nose as the noise of Rhun and Kayda's argument broke through the walls of his study. It was becoming a habit of theirs, now that the Companions had moved from general adventuring to respectable guild members. Well, semi-respectable. For a certain definition of respectable. 

"But without a mascot, how will they-" Rhun was cut off by Kayda deciding to end the arguement by the tried and true method of lighting the opposing member on fire. 

 _And now they'll be bothering me._ Kei's musings were interrupted by a slightly singed bard and a slightly too smug sorcerer, smoke still curling from her lip. Before either could speak, Kei interrupted them. 

"I have news. A prophecy was made recently known to me. A very disturbing prophecy." He glanced, making sure he had their attention. "It mentioned a Dark Lord. Unstoppable. Immortal. Unbeatable."

Rhun paled, as much as he was able to. Kei continued. "However, it also detailed a savior. One marked by thunder. One we must train. I require all of us here, tonight. Call them. Accept no excuses." Kei fixed them in one of his _looks. "_ Leave now." He didn't want them to know. Couldn't let them know. Kei knew that the hero was a child. Barely a year old. 

He shook himself from his brooding. Much needed done before the ritual. 

* * *

 

The five of them had been chanting for what felt like hours. There had been no change in their  _Magic Circle_ since they had begun. It was obvious to Kei that Sara wanted to quit. Hells, even Kubrik wanted to quit. 

Kei was even starting to have second thoughts. That's when it started. A wind began, its life much like a wizard's power. Weak at first, slowly building then suddenly a gale. The five, no longer chanting, were scrambling for cover in the small room when the light appeared, a blazing sun in a silver circle. 

When the light faded and the wind died, Sara found her voice. 

"Kei, is that a baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DND X.HP part of the title refers to several things, both the fact that this is a Harry Potter story and that I am using an amalgamation of every version of DND, as well as Pathfinder and Homebrew materials.
> 
> And a quick breakdown of each of Harry's parents/family.
> 
> Kei - Specialist wizard of conjuration. LN  
> Sara - Druid CN  
> Kubrik - Cleric of primal chaos, CN  
> Kayda - Red Draconic Sorcerer, CN  
> Rhun - Bard CG


	2. A Letter, Diagon Alley and Draco the first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry gets a letter and Draco gets his.

_The thirty-first of Erastus, year Nine hundred and Ninety-one of the Third Era_

* * *

Kei had been amused by the antics of his son. Harry had decided, from the day he could walk and talk, that he was going to be as great as his Daddies one day, claiming that if they could bend the laws of reality, then so could he. Of course, Kei _was_ surprised when, at the age of six, Harry apparently learned how to cast  _Prestidigitation,_ causing all of the kitchen cutlery to turn a bright blue for a day. Of course, no one knew  _how_ he had done it, as he was much too young to even partway understand any of the sigils in any of the tomes in the library, and the day after he  _arrived_ they used all the bloodline tests they could think of and he was pure human. 

This, of course, was promptly ignored by the lad in question, who was tireless in his efforts of mimicking Kayda and breathing fire. Efforts that, if you excluded the whiskey incident, were by and large unsuccessful. 

Then, there was the time young Harry was being chased by thugs who didn't understand that a twelve year old wasn't a valid target and had to be taught the errors of their ways. Kubrik had fun that day. After Harry did the impossible and  _teleported_ from the Market to the compound they called home.

Fortunately for the thugs in question,  Kei had actually missed that incident, being out on a project at the time, so they missed out on the fun and exciting job of human test subject. 

Today, however, things were becoming ridiculous. 

Harry had woken him up from a deep sleep by jumping on his bed squealing in excitement. 

"Dad! Dad! It happened!"

Kei opened one eye, looking at him with a flat unreadable expression. 

"Oooh I'm so excited, it never happens"

"Harry! Calm down. Let me wake up and we can talk. Meet me in the... " Kei trailed off. Harry had already disappeared. 

 

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kei entered the kitchen where he was surprised to see not just Harry, but the entire family. He didn't even know that Rhun could even survive before sunrise.

"Ok kid, what did you wake us all up for?"

Harry responded by proudly presenting a parchment to Kei. It took him a long moment to decipher the meaning in the parchment, and another for the implications behind the words. A couple more seconds passed before his shock wore off. Then he grinned. 

"Congratulations! Now we just need to decide how you're going to get there and get what you need." Something occurred to him. "Harry, where did you get this letter?"

 Harry blushed and mumbled something. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"The nice old man at the door gave it to me."

Rhun started laughing quietly, stuffing his fist in his mouth to silence it. 

"And where did the man go?"

"I dunno."

Rhun's shoulders were shaking at this point. 

"Did this man, in fact, go anywhere?"

"No"

Now Kubrik was starting to giggle slightly. 

"So you left him on the porch?"

"I guess"

Rhun now was having trouble breathing. 

"Harry, who taught you to answer the door?"

"Rhun"

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not having a good week. It all started when the book and quill refused to write out the address of one of the incoming first years, which in and of itself was worrying. The fact that this particular student was Harry Potter was even more so. Generally, when an address was missing, that meant the child in question was dead. He immediately went to Mister Potter's home and learned that he did not, in fact, live there and never had. Petunia was even unaware that her sister had died. Dumbledore left the house somewhere between disgusted and at the highest point of despair. Later he had the brilliant idea of just giving an owl the unaddressed letter and see what happened. The poor fowl had circle Hogwarts for hours before collapsing on the Headmaster's desk in pure exhaustion. 

Luckily, the poor barn owl had landed right between Dumbledore and Fawkes. And  _that_ had given him the idea to try having Fawkes deliver the letter. 

Which led to Dumbledore standing on the front step of a rather imposing structure, having had his missive taken by a young lad with black hair without so much as a by-your-leave. Dumbledore supposed that the kid was delivering it to Harry, but it would have been nice if he were invited inside. Being up before the sun and standing for hours, even in July, was not a good idea to the old man. 

A few minutes into his wait, Dumbledore was surprised by a large fireball blossoming out an upper story window. About a minute later, one of the most bizarrely dressed individuals opened the door. 

"I'm so terribly sorry about the actions of my son, sir. Please, do come in so we can discuss the letter." The man gave a short bow (Great Merlin, were his ears  _pointed?_ ) and ushered Dumbledore through the door. 

* * *

Harry was exited. Just in the past couple hours, he learnt that he was, apparently, kind of a big deal to this place called England, having 'defeated' some sort of dark wizard when he was a child. Since then, every person in this England place knew his name. And, to top it all off, he was going to this Hogwarts, where he would learn magic. He was a bit disappointed to hear that every wizard completely relied on their wand to cast spells. 

After the nice old guy left, Kei had drawn Harry into one of the side rooms and gave him some pointers on how to behave and, more importantly, handed him a copy of The Rules, saying that any good adventurer knew them and every great one knew how to abuse them. He then had Sara and Rhun assist Harry with his _brand new_  and shiny first level. Harry was officially a PC. 

 

* * *

_The first of Arodus_

 Harry was amazed. Simply amazed at the sheer improbability and stupidity of the wizarding world. Each person carried the most powerful items in their world and Harry, for the life of him, could not understand why they had  _Goblins_ and  _dragons_ guarding their gold. Even to a first level arcanist like him knew that the squishy nature of the goblin and the sheer greed of dragons would make that unfeasible. And if a wizard could _make_  the dragons help guard, then he could just create an alternate plane of existence and keep the gold  _there_. 

Admittedly, it did seem that most of these wizards and witches here were basically commoners, so having had conquered the goblins and struck deals with dragons, the lead wizards (who simply must be the most powerful things in this plane) could and would allow them to guard the thing each race loved most. 

But right now, Harry's mind was on other things. Things like getting a _cauldron_  to brew  _potions._ At several points in his family's history, as told during storytime with Rhun, each and every one of his uncle's lives had been saved by potions. Multiple times some of them, with the sole exception of the daring and dashing bard. However, none of them _actually brewed_ the thrice damned things. 

While waiting in line for getting his ingredients, he took note of a blond boy, around his own age, walking around like he owned the place. Harry had seen others like him before, usually those who felt that just because their daddy was in charge of this group or had a stake in that venture, they were better than everyone else. And Harry knew that there was only one way to handle such people. 

Harry carefully maneuvered his was directly behind his chosen target, preparing to cast his most favorite of spells. The blond had just picked up a packet of porcupine quills and was busy measuring out a careful portion of asphodel when Harry struck. 

" _Prestidigitation._ " Harry whispered under his breath, causing the one-foot section of the boy's robes to slowly darken. It was also slightly wet. Smirking slightly, he turned and left the store. After paying, of course. 

After leaving the slightly cramped shop, Harry consulted his list one more time. Clothes, check. Books, check. Cauldron, scales, telescope and phials. Check, check, check and check. All that was left was his wand. 

* * *

Harry entered the dusty establishment with something akin to trepidation. One of the things that the old-wizard-guy had told him was that a wizards first wand was a reflection of himself, but had refused to elaborate further, saying that he didn't want to ruin the experience for him. How experience could be ruined,  Harry couldn't fathom, as it was little more than a nice number on his character sheet, but regardless of  _how,_ Harry knew he didn't want  _that_ to happen. Hence, the not quite but almost trepidation. 

Harry was quite disappointed really. The shop was empty. So he did the only thing an eleven year old adventurer  _could_ do. He went snooping. 

Despite the dust layered over the front half of the shop, every box on every shelf was immaculately clean. Harry was sure that, if he wanted to, he would be able to use any of the boxes as plates. 

 Seeing as all of the various boxes were nigh identical, Harry started pulling boxes at random. Each one of them contained a single wand of various lengths and colors. Each one was put back after looking for just a moment. Then, he started to wave them about a bit. The first couple were disastrous, with one letting out a hellish wail that should have woken any dead in three leagues. One after another, this happened, until he picked up a thin box on a bottom shelf. Inside was a beautiful wand, just over a foot in length, with a gleam that contrasted well with the dark wood itself. When Harry's hand closed around the handle, a curious warmth spread up his arm. 

"I had wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mister Potter." Seeing as Harry was quite sure that he was alone, he could be quite forgiven for the bit of damage done to the shelf he was under. 

 Ignoring the stream of mild profanities, Ollivander continued. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Now what's this?" Ollivander just noticed the wand Harry was holding. "Ah, Ebony with Unicorn hair. Wonderful combination, I would say. Fiercely loyal and unyielding to pressure." Ollivander took a step forward, towards Harry. "I think we can expect great things from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to any and all Draco fans. And I am sorry for all Drarry fans. Also any typos. But mostly the Drarry fans.   
> Harry's character sheet can be found here https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1184428


	3. Some training, a sorting, and a heaping pile of Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry trains and gets to school.

_The first of Rova, Golarion_

* * *

Much had happened during the month between his first foray into the wondrous place called England. Because Harry was a new PC, his various Uncles and Aunts had taken upon themselves to teach Harry the finer points of adventuring. Of course, the best way to do this, according to Kubrik, was to practice, and the best way to practice, according to Rhun, was on your own surrounded by enemies. Hence, Harry would often find himself in a closed of room in one of the many side buildings, ineffectually fighting various summoned creatures, including Scorpions, Spiders and Centipedes. Fortunately for him, he would win often enough that by the end of the first week, Harry had leveled up three times and was on his way to the fourth. 

That was when Kei decided to up the ante and have Harry do some  _real_ adventuring. The first place he took Harry was a small cave, as caves go, full of goblins and Kobolds. During the entire adventure, Kei stayed back for the most part, allowing Harry to learn the tricks of the trade by himself. 

1.  _If you think it moved, it probably moved._

Kei sighed again as he once again stitched up a wound along Harry's arm. "Harry, I thought I told you, Kobolds are a tricky sort. Always make sure they're dead. If you think they're dead, kill them again."

"Yes papa."

2 _. If you don't find the traps with your eyes, you will find them with your hitpoints._

Kei had to suppress a wince as, once again, his son blundered blindly through an arrow trap, getting peppered slightly with a mild paralytic. 

"Son, this is the third time,  _today,_ that you triggered this kind of trap. Put some ranks in spot next level."

"Yesh, 'apa" 

_3. Always search everything thoroughly._

Kei had kept his distance for the most part, just keeping an eye on Harry, not interfering. However, he _did_ spend a few moments searching anything Harry did, just to make sure. So far, Harry had left a total worth of 563 GP of various items and gold behind, just because he didn't search properly. He would't be getting any of it either.  

* * *

_England_

 It was with a heavy heart that Harry stepped once more into the circle designed for the use of travelling. This particular circle amplified the capabilities of any travelling spell used within it, allowing much greater accuracy for both _Teleport_  and  _Plane Shift,_ the latter of which would be used here today. 

"Harry, I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you." Kei said. "and that, no matter what happens, we will be there for you if you need us."

Harry was unable to speak around . 

"Are you ready?"

Nod.

"Go ahead, Kubrik."

The portly dwarf took two steps forward and laid his hands on the silver inlay in the floor.  _"Plane shift"_

At which point Harry was surrounded by wizards (and witches) with wands

Harry wasn't sure why the Wizards here made such a big deal out of wands anyway. He had tried a few spells and they had worked easily enough without a wand. He'd just pointed and spoke. People always put so much stock in things like that. He'd been thinking about getting  _silent spell_ for the same reason.

And it had been such a trip, seeing all those people out there in the city. He'd seen more people in a day walking around than he had in his whole life. This train station was amazing. Only Eberron had anything even slightly like this, and it was still in the beginning stages.

Thankfully, someone had included in the letter about school supplies how to get onto the platform. He didn't really enjoy the idea of standing around in the station, surrounded by things he didn't understand. Instead, he was sitting in a compartment on the train, feet up and relaxing comfortably. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that Harry grew up in a world that just so happens to speak American English, so much of the Harryspeak in this and future chapters will be in American English. 
> 
> Also, I am using quick character progression for Harry. 
> 
> Also also, since each creature summoned with Summon Monster I is 1/2 CR each, for a level one or two character, that's 150 exp a go and in one day a sorcerer and bard together can cast 11 SMI in one day at 9th level. If Harry wins 9 matches, he levels once. If he wins 22, he levels twice. 40 victories is the third level.


End file.
